San valentín con Malfoy ¡Merlín ayúdame!
by Evelynne Lydia Malfoy
Summary: Dumbledore tiene la brillante idea de hacer un San Valentín de dos semanas. Cada pareja tendrá que estar siempre junta. Es por sorteo, ¿qué pasará?
1. La brillante idea de Dumbledore

Dumbledore tiene una brillante idea, hacer un San Valentín de dos semanas, en el cual chicos y chicas tendrán que convivir en parejas las dos semanas juntos. Dormir en la misma habitación y hacer actividades juntos. Todo se hará por sorteo ¿Quién ira con quien?

Bueno, mi nombre es Evelynne Lydia Malfoy (como supongo que os habréis percatado) pero llamadme Lynne. **Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, sino Draco y Hermione estarían casados. Harry y Luna estarían juntos (aunque no me desagrada a Harry con Ginny, pero si es así Luna estaría con Theodore Nott) Y Ron… lo siento mucho Ron pero es que no te cogí demasiado cariño (tomates no please). Y ahora ahí va la historia. (en esta trama Dumbledore sigue vivo a pesar de que hubieran acabado con Voldemort, le cogí demasiado cariño y supe que no podría hacer esto sin sus locuras. ¡perdonenme!)

-X-

Hermione se levantó de su cama, se visto, se peinó y salió a su sala común. Como mecánicamente subió las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Harry, Ron?- llamó. Al ver que no contestaban abrió la puerta.-Chicos hay que levantarse-dijo mientras abría las cortinas provocando las quejas de Neville y Dean Thomas. –En serio, arriba- sentenció con la misma voz que ponía Molly Weasley cuando empezaba a enfadarse. Y eso fue lo que llevó a Ron a levantarse de la cama de un salto.

-Buenos días Ronald-dijo Hermione contenta porque su método hubiera funcionado.

-Hola Hermione-contestó un Ron aún somnoliento. Cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta Harry ya se había vestido.

-¡Harry, te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando yo estoy delante!-terció Hermione sonrojada. Harry estalló a carcajadas.

-Vamos, mujer. Si no te has dado ni cuenta, además yo te acompaño a la Sala común mientras Ron y los chicos se visten-dijo Harry sonriendo. Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-¿No será porque está allí Ginny?-dijo una molesta Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Puede ser-añadió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Juntos fueron a la sala común.

-Hola Harry-saludó Ginny tímidamente.

-Hola Ginny, que -bueno la verdad es que estamos en la misma casa p-pero era una casualidad encontrate aquí ya-ya sabes-Dijo un Harry tartamudo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo tontamente. ¡Y pensar que lo conocen como el niño-que-vivió!, ¡el-que-mató-a-Voldemort! Y no es capaz de hablar con una mujer. Hermione se frotó las sienes, que iba a hacer con ellos, pensó mientras veía a Ron bajando las escaleras peleándose por ponerse bien la corbata, seguido de unos Neville y Dean muertos de sueño. Hermi0one le colocó la corbata a Ron y luego se acercó al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-todos asintieron y juntos salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando se toparon con Luna. Todos siguieron su camino al Gran Comedor acogiéndola en el grupo con una sonrisa.

-X-

Draco Malfoy salió de las Mazmorras de Slytherin caminando con sus aires de rey. Tenía a Pansy y a Astoria pegada como lapas, Crabbe y Goyle iban cubirendole las espaldas mientras Zabinni y Nott iban delante suya. Lo dicho era un Rey, más concretamente el Rey de Slytherin. Seguía caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor cuando se chocó con un grupo distinguir a San Potter, la comadreja, la pobretona Weasley junior, el estúpido de Thomas, el imbécil de Longbottom y la chiflada de Lovegood , lo que más le llamó la atención fue una cabeza castaña, rizada y salvaje.

-Vaya Granger, veo que la suciedad de tu sangre te impide ver por donde vas-soltó arastrando las palabras. La Comadreja se enfureció y San Potter sacó la varita, pero ella se limitó a mirarlo con asco.

-Pues siento decirte Malfoy, que una sola gota de mi sucia sangre-empezó con asco-es más hombre que tú-y dicho esto se alejó con la cabeza bien alta abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Maldita Granger- mascuyó Draco por lo bajo. Retiró bruscamente a Pansy y Astoria de su lado y se adentró en el Gran Comedor para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Chicos escuchadme-anunció el director-Dentro de dos semanas es San Valentín. Hoy en 31 de Enero, y he tenido una idea- dije rascándose la larga barba- ¡Vamos a celebrar un San Valentín de dos semanas1 ¿Qué os parece?-dijo entusiasmado. Un revuelo se formó en el Gran Comedor, Harry no paraba de mirar a Ginny, y Hermione no sabía donde mirar.-Pero no es como pensáis chicos-prosiguió el director- Haremos un sorteo, serán parejas de chico y chica, y tendrán que pasar las dos semanas juntos. Los más mayores, los de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, dormirán con su pareja sorteada en un mismo cuarto. Los demás no, pero todo el mundo deberá estar con su pareja las dos semanas, tendréis que ir siempre juntos y no podréis separaros. La idea es crear bonitas relaciones aquí en Hogwarts-el director tomó aire- Bien pasemos al sorteo- dos ruletas de la suerte aparecieron de repente, una con el nombre de las chicas, y otra con el de los chicos. Dumbledore las hizo girar y empezó a nombrar a las parejas.

-Harry Potter, usted con Ginny Weasley- Harry suspiró aliviado- Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott- Luna miró la mesa de Slytherin y Theodore le sonrió- Ron Weasley- ron se levantó expectante- usted con Parvati-Ron miró a Parvati sorprendido. El Director siguió nombrando alumnos y sus parejas, Hermione sin poder contener los nervios se mordía el labio inferior ansiosa-Y… Por último pero no menos importante, señorita Hermione Granger-Hermione se levantó de un salto del banco- usted con el señor Draco Malfoy- aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Hermione. ¿Pasar San Valentín con Malfoy? ¡Merlín ayúdame! Gritó Hermione para sus adentros.

Draco se levantó al oir su nombre detrás del de Granger. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Pasar San Valentín con Granger? Definitivamente a ese Dumbledore se le fue la cabeza y todo el cerebro se lo absorbió la barba esa mal cuidada ¿Estaba loco? ¿Querría que se muriera de impureza al lado de Granger? Draco pegó un manotazo a la copa de Zabinni y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor, pero la voz del director le frenó.

-Y no se olviden ninguno. Empezamos mañana 1 de Febrero hasta el Domingo 14 de Febrero, en el cual, por ser el último día, habrá una fiesta con un baile-dije Dumbledore ilusionado- ¡Pasenselo bien!-dijo. Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que todos escucharon antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

-X-

_Espero que os haya gustado, recordad que este es el primer capítulo._

_¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Tomates? _

_Os quiere __**Lynne**_

_**PD: este es mi primer fic, asi que espero no haberos decepcionado.**_


	2. 1º día con Malfoy

Aquí está el segundo cap, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, sino Draco y Hermione estarían casados. Harry y Luna estarían juntos (aunque no me desagrada a Harry con Ginny, pero si es así Luna estaría con Theodore Nott) Y Ron… lo siento mucho Ron pero es que no te cogí demasiado cariño (tomates no please). Y ahora ahí va la historia. (en esta trama Dumbledore sigue vivo a pesar de que hubieran acabado con Voldemort, le cogí demasiado cariño y supe que no podría hacer esto sin sus locuras. ¡perdonenme!)

-X-

El primer día de las dos semanas de tortura, pensó Hermione cuando se despertó el 1 de Febrero. Había estado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido. Gracias a Dumbledore pasaría dos estresantes semanas pegada a Malfoy, y eso no era lo peor, además, por ser de séptimo curso, tendría que dormir en un mismo cuarto para "conocer mejor a la pareja y compenetrarse mejor". Se vistió y se peinó sin despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Mientras seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos salió de la Torre de Gryffindor, no sin antes despertar a los chicos, para hacerle una visita al director, ya que éste la había convocado. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había bajado escaleras y cruzado pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Al pronunciar la contraseña la gárgola desapareció para dar paso a unas escaleras que conducían a despacho de Albus Dumbledore, le sorprendió ver que no estaba sólo. El mismísimo causante de sus próximas dos semanas de tortura estaba allí sentado en la silla de la misma forma que siempre, cómo si fuera el Rey del Mundo.

-Hola, Granger-saludó con una media sonrisa ladeando el rostro.

-Hola, Malfoy-dije escupiendo las palabras con asco.

-Chicos, ya que vais a ser pareja dos semanas ¿no deberíais tutearos?-preguntó Dumbledore que, al parecer, estaba demasiado ilusionado con el tema de San Valentín-Bueno, en fin. Os he convocado ha mi despacho porque ya que sois prefectos y, además, los premios anuales, creo que tendréis que dar ejemplo-dijo el director con una sonrisa. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero Dumbledore la interrumpió- Se que esto no es fácil para vosotros dos, pero confío en vosotros. No me falléis ¿de acuerdo?-Y dicho esto empezó a registrar en los cajones de su escritorio dando por finalizada la conversación. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras para salir del despacho, seguida de Malfoy.

-Ya escuchaste Granger-dijo Malfoy reteniendo a Hermione por la muñeca- Tienes que mostrarte loca por mi para dar ejemplo-dijo sonriendo de medio lado- Yo creo que es mejor que te bese y… quizás hacerte algo más-levantó una ceja sugerente mostrando su típica sonrisa de medio lado, quizás esta vez un poco sarcástica. La sonrisa se le borró cuando Hermione le cruzó la cara de un tortazo.

-Tu inténtalo Malfoy, y te quedarás sin descendencia-amenazó Hermione, después intentó zafarse de la mano que le sujetaba la muñeca. Pero Malfoy se lo impidió y aumentó la fuerza con que la sujetaba provocándole a Hermione punzadas de dolor, pero ella no se quejó simplemente le miró a los ojos.

-Vuelve a pegarme Granger-dijo Draco amenazante acercándose a ella- y te juro que-alguien lo interrumpió en ese momento.

-Chicos, estáis aquí. Veo que ya estáis haciendo buenas migas ¿eh?-dijo señalando la mano que sostenía la muñeca de Hermione. Hermione ser sonrojó y se intentó zafar pero Draco aumentó la presión haciendo que Hermione se mordiera la lengua para no soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Sí, director-dijo Draco Malfoy con su manera usual de arrastrar las palabras-Ahora mismo le estaba diciendo a Gra… Her… Hermione-pronunció su nombre con una mueca de asco casi imperceptible- que si íbamos a dar un paseo para conocernos mejor pero no se si ella tendrá interés-dijo Malfoy con una de sus muecas-sonrisa dirigidas a Hermione.

-¡Tonterías, seguro que Hermione está dispuesta! ¿Verdad que sí, Hermione?-dijo el director sonriendo ampliamente.

-S-Si… quiero decir que claro, que por supuesto-Hermione intentó aparentar tranquilidad, aunque la presión en su muñeca había disminuido hacía un rato, sentía como si el contacto con Malfoy le quemara, y eso no le gustaba.

-Bueno, yo os buscaba para deciros que, como sois de séptimo curso, tenéis que dormir en la misma habitación. Tomad, esta es la contraseña-el director les tendió un papel en blanco. Hermione y Draco lo miraron extrañados-Antes de que me digáis nada mirad los complementos que lleváis cada uno-dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione llevaba una cadena con el colgante de un león el león tenía dos priedas rojas en los ojos, se asemejaban a piedras preciosas puesto que sus padres no podían permitirse tal lujo. ¿Cómo les iba a llegar para eso un sueldo de dentista muggle? Draco, por su parte, llevaba en su dedo anular un anillo de una serpiente enrollada con esmeraldas para los ojos- Os daré una pista: Cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor se unan podréis hallar el secreto que este pergamino os oculta-recitó Dumbledore- La habitación está en el cuarto piso, en el pasillo prohibido a la derecha. ¡Suerte!-les deseó el director, después regresó a su despacho.

Draco comenzó a tirar de Hermione hasta que esta se dio cuenta de donde había llegado. Las mazmorras, ¿para qué quería ir Malfoy allí y por qué la llevaba a ella?

-Antes de que empieces con tus preguntitas, Granger. He venido aquí para coger mis cosas e instalarme en la nueva habitación, y te he traído conmigo porque tenemos que pasar las dos semanas juntos, no por gusto te he traído créeme, pero lo que haga el uno lo tiene que hacer el otro. Ha sido orden de Dumbledore si no yo ya estaría muy lejos de aquí y no precisamente al lado tuya sangre sucia- dijo con asco. Hermione lo ignoró y espero que cogiera sus cosas de su cuarto en la Mazmorra de Slytherin, donde a ella le estaba prohibida la entrada. Cuando él salió con sus pertenencias en una mochila ella comenzó a andar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor con el mismo fin. Poco después los dos estaban en el pasillo prohibido del cuarto piso cargados con sus pertenencias. Giraron a la derecha pero se encontraron un pasillo sin salida, ni puertas.

-¿pero qué?-Draco se sorprendió al igual que Hermione, estaban seguros de que habían seguido las indicaciones del director. No se habían equivocado pero ¿entonces? Hermione tuvo una idea.

-Malfoy, dame tu anillo-dijo tendiendo la mano.

-Ni lo sueñes sangre sucia, es un anillo muy caro y no quiero que-Hermione le interrumpió.

-Que lo ensucies con la impureza de tu sangre, sí, lo sé. Pero ¡quieres dormir esta noche o no?-Draco asintió arqueando una ceja rubia- Pues si no quieres dormir en el suelo dame tu anillo- Malfoy se lo dio de mala gana. Hermione juntó la serpiente con su colgante de león- Malfoy dame el papel- el la miró extrañado pero se lo dio. Hermione rozó el anillo de serpiente y el colgante del león, previamente unidos, con el papel en blanco. Rápidamente una fina ortografía en negro surgió del papel- Grifos Rojos y Serpientes Verdes deben de estar unidos- leyó Hermione. El final del pasillo cambió y apareció una puerta. Hermione la abrió y entró en la estancia, a su espalda Malfoy cerró a puerta.

-Debo de admitirlo Granger, no eres tan tonta como creía-susurró en su oído. Después moridó el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione se estremeció y se apartó de su lado, después le tendió el anillo.

-Ten, gracias-dijo pensando en el mordisco. Después entró en el cuarto de baño lo más rápido que pudo, selló la puerto con un encantamiento y también cerró el pestillo.

-¿Granger?- Malfoy tocó la puerta y ella no contestó- Que te den- dijo después de un rato, ella escuchó como deshacía las sábanas de la cama. Hermione se terminó de duchar y se puso el pijama. Salió del cuarto de baño y llegó al cuarto donde estaban las camas. Vió a Malfoy ¿leyendo? Bueno, por algo era el premio anual. Se fijó bien en la habitación, no podía ser…

-Sí, Granger estoy leyendo, sí sólo hay una cama y es de matrimonio- Abrió la boca sorprendida ¿es que Malfoy sabía Legeramencia?- No, Granger aunque sepa no estoy usando Legeramencia, pero me imagino que es lo que piensas- Malfoy sonrió, pero era una sonrisa verdadera, no una de sus muecas-sonrisas. Sonriendo así Malfoy estaba atractivo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se tumbó en la cama sacó su libro de la mochila y se puso a leer. Vió como Malfoy estaba concentrado en su libro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo Draco?-Él apartó la vista del libro sonriendo, le había llamado Draco. Y sonaba muy bien cuando sus labios lo pronunciaban.

-Se llama _Festín de Cuervos*_, es el quinto libro de la saga _Canción de Hielo y Fuego*- _dijo sonriendo- Y antes de que me lo preguntes, porque no me gusten los muggles no significa que no me gusten sus libros. Este autor _George R. Martin*_ escribe muy bien.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Yo me estoy leyendo el sexto libro de esa saga, se llama _Danza con Dragones*- _Draco sonrió, mira por donde tenían algo en común. Hermione miró la hora en su artefacto muggle agarrado a la muñeca.

-Es tarde Draco, deberíamos dormir. Mañana hay clase hoy nos hemos librado de las clases por el director, pero mañana no tendremos la misma suerte-Hermione apagó la luz de su lado de la cama y se acostó para dormir. Draco esperó un rato hasta que creyó que estaba dormida, después apagó la luz y la rodeó con sus brazos. Que quede en constancia que sólo lo hacia porque él estaba acostumbrado a dormir con compañía, de mujeres, y cómo sólo la tenía a mano a ella la abrazaba, pero nada más. Sólo era una sangre sucia, pensó. Una sangre sucia con aspecto salvaje, ojos almendrados y labios carnosos…

Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa para olvidarse de lo que acababa de pensar, después de poner la mente en blanco se durmió.

-X-

_Bueno, ¡hola a todos! Ya está aquí la segunda entrega. Espero que os haya gustado y siento que en esta entrega no hayan aparecido Harry, Ginny y los demáspero quería centrarme en estos dos. _

_**Muchas gracias a: **_

_**Arerogue (F), NaSaNo, Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake, Magiaenpalabras, y SofiuMalfoy por sus reviews. Y a todo/as los que me habéis añadido en Alerta, Autora favorita, e Historia Favorita. Y también a los que están en silencio. En definitiva, gracias a todo/as.**_

_**Os quiere: Lynne.**_

_**PD: como quiero hacer esto más interesante decidme vuestra opinión sobre lo que tendrá que pasar en el próximo capítulo. ¿Ginny y Harry dejarán su timidez? ¿Luna y Theodore conectarán? ¿Y Ron y Parvati? ¿y que hay de Neville y Dean? Pues ya sabes reviews, reviews y muchos reviews wejejejeje.**_

_**También diré que no se cuando subiré el próximo capítulo ya que no tengo días de escribir, sólo me pongo frente al protatil y veo si sale algo o no (me pongo cuando tengo tiempo xDD que también tengo que estudiar etc).**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo chapter!**_


End file.
